indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Caesar (band)
Caesar is een Amsterdamse gitaarband, die eind jaren 90 doorbreekt met het album No rest for the alonely. Oprichting Roald van Oosten zingt en speelt keyboard in de band Little Furry Things, als hij drumster Marit de Loos van Chicas Del Rock tegenkomt. De twee raken aan de praat en het blijkt goed te klikken. De twee besluiten ter stond een band op te richten. Een onderwerp dat steeds terug komt bij hun latere ontmoetingen. Als Roald van Oosten in 1994 in een bar Sem Bakker tegen komt, die dezelfde muzikale ideeën lijkt te hebben als hem en Marit de Loos, wordt hij, ondanks het gebrek aan enige ervaring, benoemd tot bassist. Roald van Oosten wordt de gitarist van de nieuwe band, die zij Caesar noemen. Er wordt een aantal keer geoefend, waarna er al snel enkele demo-opnames worden gemaakt. Clean In 1995 komen de demo-opnamen terecht bij Ferry Rosenboom. Hij ziet een duidelijk stijgende lijn in de opnamen en besluit de band te tekenen voor zijn zojuist opgerichte platenlabel (Nothing sucks like) Electrolux, het latere Excelsior Recordings. Het nummer Goodbye to Barruschna is een van de eerste vinylsingles die uitkomen op het label. Hierna gaat Caesar werken aan hun debuutalbum met Excelsior huisproducer Frans Hagenaars. Het album Clean verschijnt in 1996. De single Firefly wordt opgepikt door diverse radiostations en het nummer verschijnt op de Nieuw Nederlands Peil promotie-cd. De band krijgt, mede door tours met andere Excelsiorkopstukken als Daryll-Ann en Johan een grote fanschare. De band treedt veelvuldig op op diverse Nederlandse podia en ontvangt van stichting Conamus een Zilveren Harp, als veel belovende band. No rest for the alonely In 1997 staat Caesar op Noorderslag, waar het een succesvol optreden geeft. Hierna gaat de band weer met Frans Hagenaars de studio in om hun tweede album No rest for the alonely op te nemen. Dit album wordt gelauwerd en de remixsingle Situations complications krijgt redelijk wat airplay en groeit, met de tekst Life gets so much easier when you're stoned, uit tot een festivalklassieker. In 1998 treedt de band zowel op Pinkpop als op Lowlands op. In 1999 wordt het album genomineerd voor een Edison. Het Engelse label China Records, onder andere bekend van The Levellers toont interesse in de band en zo wordt de cd ook uitgegeven in Engeland onder de grammaticaal kloppende titel No rest for the lonely. Vervolgens tourt Caesar voor de Marlboro Flashbacks met nummers van Motown. Leaving sparks Eind 1999 vertrekt de band naar Amerika, om daar opnamen te maken met legendarische noiseproducer Steve Albini, onder andere bekend van Nirvana en The Pixies. Het resultaat is echter anders dan verwacht wordt, door fans en media. Als het album Leaving sparks, vooraf gegaan door de Stellar road EP, verschijnt in maart 2000 blijkt het, ondanks de betrokkenheid van Steve Albini, een erg ingetogen album te zijn, met rustige luisterliedjes, dat erg leunt op de toetsenpartijen van Roald Van Oosten. Deze stap wordt hen door een deel van de fanschare niet in dank afgenomen en een moeilijke periode voor de band breekt aan. Om de nummers live te kunnen neerzetten wordt Marien Dorleijn van de band Nimbus toegevoegd aan de band. In deze samenstelling speelt de band op Pinkpop. Hetzelfde jaar verschijnt nog de Right from wrong EP en laat Caesar zich horen op de Doe Maar-tribute Trillend op mijn benen met het nummer Doris Day. Daarnaast brengt de band een splitsingle uit met Steve Albini's band Shellac, welke enkel verkrijgbaar was bij het boek Barbaraal - Sex, drugs & strips van small press striptekenaresse Barbara Stok. Dit boek werd gepresenteerd op Lowlands en was een week later uitverkocht. Het nummer 'The safeword' zou later in een andere versie opduiken op de cd Caesar. Hierna wordt het angstvallig stil rond de band. De band tourt voornamelijk in het buitenland en bandleden richten zich op zijprojecten, zo werkt Van Oosten aan muziek van enkele films. In 2002 verlaat Marien Dorleijn de band weer, om zich te kunnen richten op zijn eigen band. Caesar In 2003 slaat de band terug met het album Caesar, dat, net als hun eerste en tweede plaat, is opgenomen met Frans Hagenaars. Het album is fel en doet voornamelijk denken aan de debuutplaat Clean. Om zich meer te kunnen richten op de buitenlandse markt, worden de namen van de bandleden veranderd naar de artiestennamen Roald Von, Semmie Automatic en Claire Obscure. De band plant een tour langs de Nederlandse zalen en heeft ook enkele optreden in Amerika. Hierna besluit de band een rustpauze in te lassen om op krachten te komen. Tijdens dit jaar sabbatical richt Roald van Oosten zich op het schrijven van filmmuziek, onder andere voor de films Zoenen of schoppen, Brommermeisjes en Based on a true story. Hiernaast richt Van Oosten de band Ghost Trucker op, welke meer elektronisch gerichte muziek speelt. Marit de Loos speelt mee met Solex tijdens haar tours door Nederland, Europa en Amerika. Before my band explodes In 2006 komt de band weer bij elkaar. Er wordt besloten een verzamelaar uit te brengen, met de singles, diverse b-kantjes, EP-tracks en lievelingsnummers van de bandleden. Er wordt een tour gepland langs de Nederlandse podia, waarin de plaat integraal wordt nagespeeld. Later dat jaar verschijnt er ook nog een cd van Ghost Trucker. Het album blijkt de zwanenzang te zijn van de band. In februari 2008 brengt Caesar het bericht naar buiten dat de band stopt. In het persbericht stelt Van Oosten "Het was heel lang vanzelfsprekend om als drieëenheid te werken dat je het idee krijgt dat zoiets nooit zal stoppen. Maar die vanzelfsprekendheid hield, ik zou bijna zeggen 'vanzelfsprekend' op." Bezetting *Roald van Oosten Roald Von - zang, gitaar, keyboards *Sem Bakker Semmie Automatic - basgitaar, zang *Marit de Loos Claire Obscure - zang, drums *Marien Dorleijn - gitaar (2000-2002) Externe link * Caesar op de Excelsiorsite * Caesar op het Popinstituut Categorie:Nederlandse band